<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Adventure- A HOO and HP crossover by daydreamer30035</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689507">The Next Adventure- A HOO and HP crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer30035/pseuds/daydreamer30035'>daydreamer30035</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer30035/pseuds/daydreamer30035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Hazel must pose as Hogwarts students. Hecate is worried about how her pet world may react after the Battle of Hogwarts, so she sends them in. <br/>The Golden Trio and friends come back to Hogwarts to get a real last year of education. When five new students show up unexpectedly, they are naturally suspicious and on edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The rating is for some language and references later on. Nothing Sexual though! I will post trigger warnings if they come up.<br/>Check me out on Wattpad- @Daydreamer30035</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Hazel:</span>
</p><p>I was spending time with Frank at Camp Half-Blood. We were visiting camp to talk about the Roman and Greek friendship and to catch up with friends. He had the day off as praetor, so we took this time to hang out together. </p><p>We had taken a nice walk near the forest. Talking about random nothingness. Currently, I was sitting with my back against one of the trees, while Frank changed shape for my amusement.</p><p>He turned into a rabbit and hopped circles around my feet. I grinned and petted his head. His little nose twitched making me laugh. Then he turned into something that was red, had a stripped tail, and almost looked like a raccoon. The little animal climbing over my legs, its tiny claws ticking my skin.</p><p>Frank turned back into his human form, so he was sitting in the grass facing me. His face held a grin on it. </p><p>"I like it when you laugh," he said. Which caused me to blush like mad.</p><p>Trying to change the topic, I replied with, "What was that last one? The little red one."</p><p>"It's called a red panda," Frank said. "They're native in Asia, at least, I think that's where they are from." I nodded to show I understood.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone coming towards us. I turned my head, and saw it was one of the Stoll brothers. However, I wasn't sure which one. Neither Frank nor I was close enough to tell them apart. </p><p>"Hi Hazel! Hey Frank!"</p><p>"Hello," both of us said in unison.</p><p>"So-" he stopped, trying to catch his breath. "Chiron wants you."</p><p>Frank helped me up from the ground. "Where at?"</p><p>The Stoll brother shook his head. "Not you man. He just wants Hazel."</p><p>We both frowned at that. "Well, were is he?" I asked.</p><p>"Big House." Then, he ran back the way he came.</p><p>"That was helpful," I muttered.</p><p>Frank's face was scrunched together. "Why does Chiron just need you?"</p><p>"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "Maybe to talk about Nico?" My brother hadn't been heard from in a couple of months. Both the camps were used to that, but normally he would check in every once in a while with me. After two months of nothing, I was starting to become worried. I could tell some of the others were too.</p><p>"Yeah, you're probably right."</p><p>I smiled. In reality, I was kind of freaking out. I didn't want Frank to worry though, so I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>"I'll see you later." Then I started towards the Big House.</p><p>
  <b>* * * * * * * *</b>
</p><p>When I arrived at the Big House, I realized that I wasn't the only one who had been summoned. Annabeth was leaning against the wall with her head in a book. While, Percy was standing on top of worn down couch. He was holding something above a girl's head, taunting her. I didn't know who she was, but I brushed it off. I didn't know a lot of the Greek demigods.</p><p>"Give it back!" She screamed.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>She jumped and tried to grab something from Percy, but he simply held it higher above his head.</p><p>"What? You too short?" He was smiling, even though the girl looked like she was about to kill him.</p><p>"Jackson if you don't give that back this instant, then I <em>will</em> kill you," her voice was dangerously low.</p><p>Since no one had yet to realize that I had arrived, I snuck up behind Percy. I jumped on his back and plucked the thing out of his hand. He scream, and we crashed onto the floor, taking the girl with us in our fall. What I didn't know, was that someone had already claimed the floor.</p><p>"Ouch! What the Hades guys?"</p><p>It was my brother. Quickly, I untangled myself from the mess of limbs. </p><p>"Nico! When did you get here?" I was kind of ticked. No word from him for two months. He knew that I didn't like the fact that he was never at any of the camps, but at least it was manageable when he checked in.  </p><p>"Hey Hazel." He grunted. Percy and the girl were still on top of him. "I got back about an hour ago. No one told me that you were here."</p><p>I was about to ask him where he'd been, when the stranger spoke up.</p><p>"So, you're Hazel?"</p><p>I nodded my head. "Who are you?"</p><p>The girl smirked at me, and I realized she had Jason's eyes. "I'm Thalia. Nice to meet you baby cousin."</p><p>Huh, so this was the sister Jason had mentioned. It was amazing how different they were. Sure, Nico and I were nothing alike, but we were only half-siblings. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we're children. Now Percy, get off of me!"</p><p>"I can't." Percy whined. "Thalia's on top of me."</p><p>She grunted and climbed off of the boys. Percy hopped off of Nico, and went over to Annabeth. He kissed her head. She looked up, when she spotted me, Annabeth smiled. Her head tilted in accomplishment before she went back to reading. Percy petted her hair as she read. </p><p>"Gross," Thalia said. My brother nodded in agreement. Percy stuck out his tongue at them.</p><p>I remembered that I still had Thalia's item in my hand. I looked down and saw that it was a ring. It was small, and silver. The design was little branches woven together. The silver was real, but it looked almost like something that you would get at a pawn shop.</p><p>"I think this is yours," I told Thalia and held my hand out to her. She took it and gave me a nod of appreciation. Now that she was standing up properly, Thalia looked me up and down.</p><p>"I like you. Anyone who tackles Percy is on my good side."</p><p>Percy opened his mouth to make some snarky come back, but right then Chiron walked in.</p><p>"I thought I asked you two to refrain from killing each other." Thalia and Percy tried to interject, but Chiron cut them off. "I could hear you two from outside."</p><p>They shrugged. I looked over at Nico, confused. Luckily, he understood what my eyes meant. "These two fight constantly. Normally it's not too bad, just playful bickering, but sometimes it gets really bad." I nodded.</p><p>Annabeth put her book down. "So Chiron, why did you call us here?" </p><p>Thalia frowned. "Yeah, I'd like to know why Artemis told me to pack my things and come here."</p><p>Chiron sighed. "The gods have decided that they um, need a favor done."</p><p>Instantly the room froze. It was so silent you could hear a pen drop. Percy was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"No." His voice was laced with venom. Chiron looked at him incredulously. "I've done enough for their sorry asses. We all have."</p><p>I held my breath, waiting for Percy to get blown to bits. Not that I didn't agree with him, it was true, you just couldn't go around saying stuff like that when your a half-blood. Thunder rumbled outside, shaking the Big-House.</p><p>Thalia laughed, making everyone jumped. "He's got a point."</p><p>Chiron looked at them like they just said something extremely rude- which they had. "Children," he said, glancing at the sky. "I would suggest you apologize Percy."</p><p>Percy's face scrunched up in disgust, but Thalia beat him too it. "Why should he? It's not like they're going to smite him. He's their best weapon."</p><p>Chiron sighed. "On day," he murmured.</p><p>"What do the gods need done?" I asked, trying to get back on track.</p><p>"And more specifically, who?" added Nico.</p><p>Chiron nodded his head in gratitude towards us. "The favor is from Hecate. She would like you five to travel to her pet world. They recently suffered from a war, and she would like you go undercover and make sure things are running smoothly."</p><p>"Why us?" asked Percy.</p><p>"Because we're the best," Thalia said.</p><p>Chiron looked like he was doing his best to not roll his eyes at the two. "She asked for you five since you are children of the Big Three. You are more powerful, therefore will have a higher success rate."</p><p>"Why not use the Seven? And what about Jason? He's not here." I stated.</p><p>"Hecate did not give a reason as to why she did not want the Seven on this. As for Jason, he is currently doing a job for someone else. Something to do with his new job building temples."</p><p>Thalia snorted. "Yeah, and I'm just sitting at home doing nothing all day."</p><p>"What about Annabeth?" Nico asked. "She's not a Big Three kid. Will she be going?"</p><p>I noticed Percy's arm snake around Annabeth's shoulders at the words. Ever since Tartarus, they didn't like to be separated too much. </p><p>"Hecate would have preferred that it only be the Big Three kids, however, she's willing to make an exception for Annabeth." Chiron answers.</p><p>I'm the next one to ask a question. "How long is this going to take?"</p><p>Chiron sucked in a breath. "This is a longer quest, nearly a year." Cries of protest sounded out. A whole year? What would happen with Frank? </p><p>"I can't be away for a whole year!" Thalia said. "I've got a job to do."</p><p>"Me too!" my brother called. I frowned at that. What exactly had he been up to lately?</p><p>Chiron cleared his throat. "You will be able allowed to come home during the holidays. Thalia, you can check in with your hunters while you are on this quest as well."</p><p>Annabeth made a face. "Holidays? Chiron what <em>exactly</em> are we being asked to do."</p><p>The centaur took a breath. "Hecate would like for you to travel England and attend a school there. A school of magic called Hogwarts."</p><p>"Magic?" asked Annabeth and I.</p><p> "School?" said Thalia, Percy, and Nico.</p><p>Chiron nodded his head. "You are to pose as students. Percy and Annabeth in the eighth year, Thalia in the fifth, and Nico and Hazel in the fourth. As for the magic part, a long time ago, Hecate blessed four individuals. They were mortals, but with her blessing, they were able to create magic with things called wands. The four were the first witches and wizards. The modern day ones have no memory or knowledge of the gods. Hecate would like it to remain that way."</p><p>Annabeth spoke up, "We can't do magic though. How are we to blend in?"</p><p>"Hecate will give you five the same blessing. She said that it will happen tonight will you sleep."</p><p>We all nodded. I had gotten good at manipulating the mist, so I was kind of curious to see what this would be like. On the other hand, I in no way wanted to leave Frank for a year. </p><p>Percy sighed. "Well, since we don't really seem to have a choice, then I'm all in." Annabeth nodded her head in agreement with his statement. </p><p>"Artemis already knows about this, so yeah, I guess I'm in too. Besides, I've got to see my little girl off to school don't I?" Thalia said. </p><p>I was a little confused by the last bit. Annabeth however, leaned over and shoved Thalia's shoulder. They both had a teasing smile on their face.</p><p>"I guess I'm going too, since everyone else is in." How was I going to break this to Frank?</p><p>Nico frowned. "Hazel, are you sure?" </p><p>I scowled. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't know how dangerous this is going to be. I'm not letting you just walk in and get hurt."</p><p>"Nico, what the Hades?" I yelled.</p><p>Thalia and Annabeth frowned too, but stayed silent. Percy spoke up though. "She'll be fine, Neeks. We'll protect her." He glanced over at me, "not that you need it."</p><p>"I know she'll be fine, because I'm tagging along." Nico got up and headed towards the door. Right before he walked out, he looked back over his shoulder at Thalia and Percy. His voice was deadly deep. "Besides, you two aren't very good at protecting my sisters. I want this one to come back alive."</p><p>Nico slammed the door on his way out, leaving us in stunned silence. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter woke to someone shaking him. He groaned, and reached his hand out for his glasses. It was Hermione. Once she saw that Harry was awake, she moved onto Ron, who was snoring in the bed next to him.</p>
<p>"Ronald," Hermione said. "Wake up."</p>
<p>Ron muttered in his sleep and rolled over. She huffed and shook him harder. When that didn't work, Hermione yanked the blankets off the bed. Unfortunately for Ron, he was so tangled up in them that this caused him to fall off the bed.</p>
<p>He woke up with a start. "Ow! What'd you do that for Hermione?"</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms. "You are impossible to wake up. Do you know that?"</p>
<p>"It's bloody eight in the morning. Why do we need to get up?"</p>
<p>"Your mom made breakfast. She also said that we have a surprise waiting for us, only she won't tell me until we're all up and downstairs. So be quick!" With that said, Hermione turned and walked out.</p>
<p>Ron turned to Harry. "She really can't stand to not know something, huh?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded in agreement. He had taken to staying with the Weasley's. At first he had been hesitant, not wanting to intrude or overstay his welcome, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted. They had taken him in with loving arms, something Harry really appreciated.</p>
<p>With the thought of Mrs. Weasley's spectacular cooking fresh on their minds, they hurried downstairs. </p>
<p>In the kitchen, Ron's mom bustled about. Dishes were flying left and right. Harry had to duck to avoid getting knocked in the head by a frying pan on its way to the sink. Quickly, he made his way to the table.</p>
<p>Hermione was sitting next to Ginny chatting about something that Harry didn't know about. Both boys went over and kissed their girlfriends atop of their heads. They looked at the boys and laughed. It was obvious that the two had just woken up.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley came in carrying a heaping pile of pancakes. </p>
<p>"Oh, hello boys! I didn't expect to see you two up this early."</p>
<p>Harry frowned along side Ron. Then they both turned to Hermione. She ignored them and instead spoke to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, could you please tell us what came for us this morning? You said we had a surprise."</p>
<p>The kind woman nodded. She reached into her robes and pulled out four envelopes. As she handed one to each of the kids, she said, "These came for you all in the mail this morning. Gave me and your father quite a fright I must say."</p>
<p>Hermione was to first to realize what the letters were. She squealed and jumped up and down. Ron looked at her funny before returning his attention to his own. Harry scanned his.</p>
<p>It was from Hogwarts.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Potter,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is my pleasure to inform you that Hogwarts will be reopening this year. We are also excited to welcome five exchange students this year. An extra year will be added for those students who missed their seventh year- such as yourself. Please owl back as soon as possible. The student supply list is on the second page.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Best of Wishes,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Headmaster Minerva McGonagall</em>
</p>
<p>Harry grinned from ear to ear. He was going back to Hogwarts. </p>
<p>"Exchange students?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "It's a muggle term. It means that other students from a different school will come and study at Hogwarts with us. As far as I know, Hogwarts has only taken in exchange students one other time, but that was a long time ago. I wonder what they'll be like."</p>
<p>"Think they'll be in Gryffindor?" said Ron.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know, but that doesn't matter. We'll get to learn all about how other wizards study. I wonder what school they'll be coming from. What year they'll be in?" She said all of this in one breath.</p>
<p>"Hermione, slow down," Harry said. "We can barley keep up!"</p>
<p>"Will they like us? Do they know about the battle? Will they even know English? I need to read up on some of the other wizarding schools. Honestly, what is wrong with me? I should know more about this stuff!" Hermione ran upstairs. They could hear the door slam close behind her. Loud thumps could be heard as she rustled through her books.</p>
<p>"Well," said Mrs. Weasley. "It will be nice to go back for one more year won't it?"</p>
<p>Ginny smiled. "Yeah," then she turned to the boys. "Think they'll have quidditch this year?"</p>
<p>"Dunno," replied Ron. "I hope so."</p>
<p>Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny shrugged at them. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm done eating. Want to go play a kick-up game?"</p>
<p>Harry grinned, "Sure. You up for it, Ron?" </p>
<p>Ron shrugged, "Swere." He said through a mouthful of food. </p>
<p>"Go get ready, and meet me outside."</p>
<p>They nodded, and headed up the stairs to put on clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Leaky Cauldron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Percy:</span>
</p>
<p>"I mean, it's not that bad," said Annabeth. </p>
<p>I nodded. "Yeah. Definitely a step up from a truck carrying wild animals."</p>
<p>Thalia snorted. "Man, are our standards are low, or what?"</p>
<p>We stood in the doorway of the two bed hotel room that we were expected to stay in. It was above the Leaky Calderon, which was a wizarding bar and the entrance to Diagon Alley.</p>
<p>Hecate had transported us to the bar below, then showed us up to the room. She had handed Annabeth a bag of wizarding money (since she was the most responsible), then told us that she had already paid for our room. Before she left, Hecate gave the five of us our Hogwarts letters. The school started on September 1st. We had three days to gather our supplies and get comfortable with the wizarding world.</p>
<p>"When should we get our school supplies?" Hazel asked.</p>
<p>Annabeth shrugged. "How about in the morning? It's late and I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." We all nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>"Um, one problem," Nico said. "There's only two beds."</p>
<p>Thalia flashed us a wicked grin. She flopped onto the nearest bed. "Mine!"</p>
<p>Before I could follow Thalia's lead on the second bed, Hazel beat me to it. Officially claiming it as her own with a satisfied, "Ha!" </p>
<p>"Rude," I responded. The two girls laughed and Nico frowned a little less than normal. I'll take it. </p>
<p>"So, Annabeth, do you want the couch?" I asked, trying to be a gentleman.</p>
<p>She snorted. "No way am I sleeping on that thing." Then turned to flop onto the bed next to Thalia.</p>
<p>I stared at her. Really? I turned to Nico. He shrugged, before he too, flopped onto the other bed with his sister.</p>
<p>"So loyal," I said, and they grinned at me, and Hazel chucked one of the lumpy pillows at my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Hazel:</span>
</p><p>"What's next on the list Annie?" Thalia piped up.</p><p>We had been all over Diagon Alley for the past few hours gathering everything that we would need for the quest. Bags filled with quills and books weighed down on our arms. School shopping was definitely not something that I enjoyed.</p><p>"I think we got everything," Annabeth answered, checking over the list. "Yep!"</p><p>Percy and Thalia let out cheers.</p><p>"Does that mean that we get to go back to our room now?" My brother asked. He had bet quiet for most of the shopping trip, only making the occasional comment when needed. It wasn't unlike Nico, but I could tell that something was bothering him.</p><p>Annabeth shrugged. "Unless anyone wanted to stop somewhere else, then yeah, we can head back."</p><p>"Let's get ice cream," Percy stated. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, and the older boy shrugged. "I saw a shop as we were walking about."</p><p>I nodded in agreement, "I'm all for that idea."</p><p>The other two girls made no noise of protest. Percy took the lead and together the five of us made our way down Diagon Alley on a mission.</p><p>When we reached the small ice cream parlor, we all ordered and Annabeth gave the cashier a fistful of the wizarding currency. We claimed a table and ate our treat. Percy and Thalia making stupid jokes. The five of us got a few funny looks at the noise we were making, but we ignored them.</p><p>Once we were finished, we started walking again. None of us had a real destination in mind so we just wondered around, poking our heads into different stores that we found interesting.</p><p>We were passing a store with a bunch of owls in cages, when Thalia stopped. She peered through the doors and announced, "Annie, give me the money. I want to buy an owl."</p><p>Percy shot her a weird look. "Why do you want to buy an owl? Besides, what are you going to do with it anyway? You can't just bring a bird into the school."</p><p>"Actually, I can Kelp Head." Thalia retorted. "Our letters stated that we are allowed to either bring an owl, cat, or toad. I need a way to keep in touch with the Hunters."</p><p>Annabeth shrugged. "We have enough each get a pet if we want. I don't see how it could hurt."</p><p>Nico glanced at the shop like he was worried it would attack him. "Animals don't like me. You guys go ahead. There was a shop I saw earlier. I'm going to go check it out." He looked at us, before adding, "alone."</p><p>He then turned on his heel and walked away. I frowned at his back. My brother was definitely up to something. Something that he clearly didn't want me to know about.</p><p>"I'm worried about Nico," I told the others. "He's been acting weird."</p><p>Thalia shrugged. "The kid's always weird."</p><p>I shot her a look. "<em>Weirder</em> than normal."</p><p>Percy held up his hands. "Thalia's right Hazel. But-" he said, seeing my glare, "I'll go with him."</p><p>It was Annabeth's turn to give her boyfriend a funny look. "Are you sure? What about getting a pet, I thought you liked animals?"</p><p>"I do, but I've already got Mrs. O'Leary," he said, shifting uneasily on his feet. "Those owls don't seem to like me very much."</p><p>Percy was right. The owls had taken to staring at Percy with dirty looks. I wonder if it had anything to do with them being Athena's sacred animal.</p><p>"Well, I think that's a great idea!" Thalia said. "No boys, just us girls."</p><p>Annabeth rolled her eyes at the other girl's antics. "Be safe Percy."</p><p>He grinned at her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "No promises." Then he turned and ran in the direction Nico went before Annabeth could reply.</p><p>Annabeth muttered something in Greek that I didn't understand. Thalia however, gave the older girl a look that wasn't unlike the nun's at my old school gave me when I repeated some of the colorful words the men at my apartment said.</p><p>"You shouldn't cuss," Thalia said.</p><p>Annabeth made an incredulous face. "You're one to talk. If my memory serves right, you were the one to teach me that curse."</p><p>I snorted and grabbed the two girls' hands, pulling them into the pet store. "Come on!"</p><p>They let me guide them inside. A bell chimed when we entered. Owls in cages hung all over the shop, and cats prowled around freely. Thalia and Annabeth looked at different owls together. I, myself, tried to ignore the fact that most of the animals were shying away from me. While living creatures liked me better than my brother, they still had a low tolerance for me.</p><p>I felt something soft and furry brush up against my leg. I jumped back in surprise, and when I looked down, I saw a kitten. He was small, and pitch black with shiny blue eyes. I bent down, and he walked into my arms. Picking him up, I was surprised to feel him purr and curl into a ball. Before I knew it, the fella was asleep in my arms.</p><p>I don't know how long I stood there, holding the cat, before Annabeth was walking towards me with Thalia behind her. Both held an owl in a cage. Thalia's was black with dark grey spots, and Annabeth's was a silver white.</p><p>"Hey, we're ready to check-out. You getting one?" She asked.</p><p>I gestured with my head to the kitten in my arms. Annabeth made a cooing sound that was unlike her. "I think I want to get this guy for Nico. He doesn't seem to mind the whole death aura, and Neeks could use a companion."</p><p>They nodded in agreement, and we made our way to the counter to pay. Both girls bought some owl pellets, and I picked out a bed and some food for the cat.</p><p>When we left the store, Thalia said, "we should head back to the hotel room. I don't feel like lugging an owl around."</p><p>Annabeth made a noise that meant she agreed with her. So, with that, we started for the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>
  <b>* * * * * * * * * * * * *</b>
</p><p>When we arrived back at the bar/hotel, we went straight up to our room. Percy was sitting on one of the beds, making sparks with his wand. Nico was no where in sight.</p><p>Annabeth dumped the bags on the floor near the door, before sitting down next to Percy. Thalia glared at the two, before going off to compose a letter to her Hunters.</p><p>"Where's Nico?' I asked, eager to show him his gift.</p><p>"I'm over here," his voice called. I saw his hand pop up from behind the bed. I rounded the corner, and found him sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor. A book in a language I didn't recognize was open in front of him.</p><p>He looked up and smiled at me, a face he only ever makes for me. "What's in your arms?"</p><p>I grinned at him. "A cat."</p><p>Nico raised his eyebrow, confusion etched into his face. "You got a cat?"</p><p>My head bobbed up and down like a maniac. I then dumped the kitten into my brother's lap. He yelped in surprise. Nico froze, and stared down at the tiny creature. The kitten in turn, did not hiss and run away in fear like my brother seemed to expect. Instead, it curled up and fell back asleep. I felt a twinge of betrayal when it started to purr louder than whenever I held it.</p><p>Nico stared at the cat, before returned his gaze to me. "His name is Nightlight," I told him, grinning from ear to ear. "And he is yours!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hogwarts' Express (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay- so Nico is a little bit OOC in this chapter, but I swear it will all make sense later on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who do you think will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" asked Harry.</p><p>The trio were currently sitting in one of the many compartment on the train. They had arrived early for once. Ginny had gone off to find Luna and some of her other friends, but promised to be back before the trolley witch came by.</p><p>"Dunno," replied Ron. "But I don't know what the poor bloke will have left to teach us though, since half the school fought in the battle last year."</p><p>Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "What I want to know is who these foreign exchange students are. You don't think that they'll be riding the Hogwarts' Express to the school, do you?"</p><p>"Jeez 'mione your obsessed with these kids," said Ron.</p><p>Hermione huffed. "Well sorry for being interested in how other witches and wizards learn and live. Honestly, Ronald not all of us are boring lumps like you and Harry!"</p><p>For all of her words though, she leaned up against her boyfriend and pulled out one of the new books she had gotten at Diagon Alley. Ron absent-mindedly played with her frizzy hair as she read. Him and Harry made small talk about what this year's quidditch may look like.</p><p>The train had just left the station when a knock came from outside the compartment door. Ron and Harry quieted down and shared a confused look, Hermione was too engrossed in her book. The knock came again.</p><p>"Who could that be?" Harry asked Ron. </p><p>His friend shrugged his shoulders, "Think we should open the door?"</p><p>Harry was about to respond, when it slid open, revealing five strangers. The one holding the door handle was bickering with one of the girls. They stopped when they noticed the three others. </p><p>"Um, hello," said one girl, giving them an awkward wave. She had dark chocolate skin, and flowy, curly hair pinned back in a delicate braid.</p><p>The stranger who had opened the door pushed passed her. After flopping down on the seat next to Harry, the girl kicked her feet up so that she was taking up more than half of the bench-seat. She shot him an evil glare, like he had somehow insulted her. Harry scooted closer to the window, trying to put as much space between himself and her as possible.</p><p>The person who the girl had been arguing with a moment before made a sound of annoyance. "Thalia, seriously!"</p><p>The girl, Thalia, turned to face her companion. "What, Annie?"</p><p>It was at that moment that Hermione finally took notice in the new comers. She sat up from leaning against Ron. Hermione glared at him, causing him to ask, "what did I do now?"</p><p>"Why didn't tell me we had guests?" She asked him sternly.</p><p>Ron looked at a loss for words. "What- well- they," all while he tried to talk, he waved his arms wildly around. </p><p>The one that Thalia had called 'Annie' spoke up. "It's not his fault. We're the ones being rude and barging in. We couldn't find an empty compartment to sit in."</p><p>"You can sit with us if you'd like. We don't mind," Hermione told her, ignoring the looks of protest both boys gave her.</p><p>The three in doorway gave her grateful smiles. They shuffled in, and Harry saw there was actually five of them in total. A small goth boy followed them, blending in with the shadows. </p><p>'Annie' and an older boy, the only one who looked the same age as her, sat down next Ron and Hermione. The African American girl pushed Thalia's feet onto the floor, before she and the goth boy sat down. Harry tried his best to mask his face when the scary kid ended up sitting the closest to him.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione cleared her throat. "You're the exchange students, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes, we are," said the blonde one. Harry noticed that they all seemed to sit up a bit straighter at the question. "How did you know?"</p><p>"You're accents of course!" Hermione replied. "American, right?"</p><p>The tension seemed to fall away from the newcomers. "Yes. We're from America."</p><p>The young witched beamed with pride at herself. "I've never been to America. France, sure; but not America. What are your names?"</p><p>Annie, who Harry decided must be the leader of the group, grinned at Hermione. "I'm Annabeth. This here," she gestured to the raven haired boy next to her, "is Percy." He gave the three a small wave.</p><p>She turned her attention to her companions sitting across from her. "The rude one who barged in here," The girl she way taking about scoffed. "is Thalia. Beside her is Hazel, and the boy is Nico."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger. The red head next to me is Ron Weasley." Percy and Annabeth smiled at the two, then turned to Harry. </p><p>"Oh, um, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He awkwardly said. Ever since his battle with Voldemort, the boy had received even more attention from the public. He hated it.</p><p>Surprisingly, none of the newcomers said anything. Their faces didn't change when they heard his name. Nothing. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry shook his head vigorously at him. His friend got the message and shut his mouth quickly.</p><p>Percy spoke up. "What grade are you guys in?" He was met with three confused faces.</p><p>"Pardon?" Hermione said. </p><p>Annabeth wacked him on his arm. Ron and Harry winced, but Percy just looked at the girl. The blonde sighed and looked at them apologetic. "What my boyfriend was trying to ask, is what year you three are? We use different terms in America."</p><p>Hermione's mouth formed a silent 'o' in understanding. "Well, all three of us will be Year Eights. Ron's sister, Ginny, will be a Year Seven though." She looked at them. "What about you guys?"</p><p>"Percy and I will be Year Eights too," Annabeth said. "Thalia is a Year Five, and the other two are Year Fours."</p><p>They made small talk for a little bit. The girls talked about different things from what the school would be like, to what their favorite candy was. Meanwhile the boys started to explain quidditch to Percy. Ron nearly had a heart attach when he found out that Percy didn't know a thing about the sport. "How could you not know about quidditch?"</p><p>"Dunno," Percy said with a shrug. "Guess its just not as popular in America."</p><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hazel asked, "do you hear that?"</p><p>The group fell silent. When nobody heard anything, the young girl shrugged. She was about to say something else, when the sound that she had originally heard came again. It was a soft meowing.</p><p>"It sounds like a cat." Hermione said, frowning. "But all the pets are with the luggage somewhere else on the train."</p><p>The noise sounded once more, and Harry realized that it was coming next to him. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he remembered that Nico was sitting next to him. Harry had forgotten that the small boy was even there. </p><p>The boy was blushing like mad, and was fidgeting with something in his lap. Hazel, who was sitting on the other side of him, noticed too. Her face scrunched up in confusion before she saw what Nico had in his hands.</p><p>"Nico!" she cried. The poor kid jumped so hard he bumped into Harry. He quickly got off of him. Everyone in the compartment had turned to stare at the two. If possible, Nico's face had turned even more red.</p><p>"Yes?" he asked innocently. When Nico had moved, Harry got his first good look at what the boy had been playing with. It was a small, black kitten. It had blended in so well with Nico's clothes that no one had realized that he had had it.</p><p>Annabeth let out a sigh. "Seriously?" </p><p>Nico glared at her, and Harry couldn't help but shrink closer to the window. "What?"</p><p>"You were supposed to leave him in his cage."</p><p>The boy huffed. "So?"</p><p>"Nico! This isn't-" Annabeth faltered, glancing at the trio. "My point is, you can't just ignore the rules like you normally do."</p><p>"I don't <em>always</em> ignore the rules!" Thalia snickered. "Oh, shut up Miss Lighting. Like you can talk."</p><p>The girl shrugged. "I'm a punk Neeks." She leaned back, putting her hands behind her head. "Rules were made to be broken, you can find a different hobby."</p><p>A sly grin started to form on Nico's face. Ron and Harry shifted uneasily in their seats. The kid looked down right scary. "You're right Thalia, you do break the rules. Why," he paused. "I'm surprised that you haven't broken you're oath. Unless, you have?"</p><p>The whole compartment grew silent. Percy and Annabeth tensed and looked at the pair. The trio had also grown quiet, doing their best to follow the argument. Thalia leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. "What did you just say to me di Angelo?"</p><p>"I asked if you've broken your oath yet." Nico said. "Especially-"</p><p>Thalia cut him off. "Shut the hell up." </p><p>Hazel looked between the two. Her eyes seemed to take on the evil glint that Nico had. "Is that why your ring was so important?" she teased.</p><p>The color seemed to drain from Thalia's face. "You little-"</p><p>"Hey!" Percy shouted. It was lucky that he had stepped in when he did, Thalia looked ready to murder Nico. </p><p>The girl stood up. "This isn't over," she growled. Then, she turned on her heal, and marched out of the train compartment. The glass on the door shattered with she slammed it. With a shaking hand, Hermione took out her wand and repaired it.</p><p>Percy glared at the two younger kids. "That wasn't nice guys. Both of you better apologize when Thals calms down." Hazel nodded, not meeting his eyes, but Nico just shrugged. "I'm serious."</p><p>The trio shifted uncomfortably. Hermione tried to clear the awkwardness. "Um, anyway, have you guys ever-"</p><p>Annabeth interrupted her. The older girl had been silent throughout the entire argument. She was used to the others fighting, but normally Annabeth would step in if it got too big. This was without a doubt Nico and Thalia's worse fight, however she never uttered one word. Now though, she looked the boy square in the eyes and asked: "What were you talking about Nico?"</p><p>He looked at her. "What?"</p><p>Annabeth's voice was even, but it had a dangerous edge to it. "You made it sound like Thalia broke her oath. What did you mean by that?"</p><p>"Oh," the boy said. "Whenever I was living on the streets, before the first, you know-" Nico said, nodding towards the Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I, sort of, accidently saw Thalia making out with someone in a back alley."</p><p>Annabeth's throat closed. She glanced over at Percy. They both knew what it would mean if anyone back home found out. He leaned forward, voice deadly calm. "Who?"</p><p>"Luke Castellan."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>